Pensamientos de adolescentes
by KTTR
Summary: Esto es un fic para abiertos de mente y chiquis confusos. Pueden decirme lo que quieran, y no me enojaré, pero me gustaría que recapacitaran sobre esto. Son pensamientos que tuve en cierto momento, y me gustaría compartir. No es una historia, son emocione
1. La Chica del Vestido Verde

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que esto es una sensación que sentí muchas veces. Cuando somos jóvenes, todos perseguimos el amor, pero es a muy pocos, si no es que a nadie, el amor les llega. Después de leer esto, recapaciten, y díganme lo que piensan, o quizás su ideología del amor. Lo que pienso, o pensé, está escrito aquí, y espero sea de su agrado**

**Pensamientos de la Adolescencia**

Ahí estás tú con tu vestido verde, saludándome. Yo me quedo perplejo ante tanta belleza, y me digo ¿La habré encontrado al fin?

Tú te extrañas de mi reacción y vienes hacia mí, con tu cara de pícara y tu pequeño vestido verde ondeando al viento. Pones tus manos por detrás de la espalda y yo solo puedo imaginarme lo que mis hormonas me mandan.

Te acercas a mí y yo siento que me hierve la sangre en toda la cara. No sé cómo no lo notas.

Tú ya estás a una distancia que se podría considerar personal. Me miras con tus ojos azules, atentos e infantiles. Yo ruego por no tragar saliva y mostrar mi nerviosismo. No puedo pensar en nada más que en ti. Tengo la mirada clavada en tus ojos, pues no quiero ser tan cerdo de mirar más abajo.

Al fin abres tu boca. Tus labios relucen al sol. Podría jurar que la cabeza me va a estallar. No puedo aguantar más. Juro que te abrasaría y te besaría hasta la muerte, o hasta que se me acabe el aire, lo que pase primero.

No puedo evitar emocionarme al ver esos labios pálidamente rosados, tus ojos de ensueño, clavados en los míos, medio cerrados, como ocultando un secreto que ambos sabemos, pero que yo no quiero aceptar. Tus brazos y piernas largas cubiertas con una tez entre pálida y rosada. Tu cabello que se mece al viento, junto con ese maldito, ajustado y pequeño vestido verde.

Doy un paso al frente, ya ni si quiera estoy pensando, ya ni siquiera puedo hablar. Nada más quiero contemplarte, abrasarte, hasta besarte. Me siento enamorado, por fin puedo decirlo, me siento enamorado…

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Esa pregunta la hace una amiga, y me saca de mi sueño despierto. Demonios. Odio que pase esto. Por fin me sentía tan feliz. Feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos, pero siempre se me olvida que no eres real. Pero tengo un consuelo: Nadie puede asegurar qué es un sueño y qué es la realidad. Si quiero puedo ser el rey del mundo, puedo tener bajo mi mando a mil esclavas, puedo tener habilidades que el mejor guerrero envidiaría, puedo hacer sufrir a mis enemigos como ningún humano podría… pero nada de eso se compara con tigo.

-Respóndeme!

Me apremia a contestar. Yo, todavía con tigo en mente digo:

-En ella

Mi amiga pone cara de "otra vez con el cuentecito ese" y se me queda mirando seria.

-¿Cuándo vas a conseguir novia para que te libres de "ella"?

Usa cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

-No quiero hacerlo, no me gusta la realidad, prefiero soñar

-Cobarde, huyendo de la pura y santa verdad

-Llámame cobarde

Miro hacia arriba y cierro los ojos. No puedo evitar que media sonrisa se me escape. Ante el silencio que se produjo, continúo.

-Ahora mismo te estás besando apasionadamente con ella

-¿Qué? ¡Pervertido! ¡No te imagines fantasías con migo!

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Es que se ven tan tiernas las dos- me defiendo con tono sarcástico

Mi amiga estaba ruborizada, la noté un poco nerviosa. Quizás haya pensado en pegarme una cachetada, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente me gritó y me hizo prometer no volver a hacerlo de nuevo, no con ella, por lo menos

Pero ¿Por qué la imaginé a "ella" con mi amiga? No puedo saberlo. De cuando en cuando acuden a mi cabeza, cortas imágenes, imágenes de cualquier tipo, como el que nombré anteriormente. Esas imágenes a menudo me estremecen. Me dan placer, al mismo tiempo que remordimiento por pensar en cosas que a los demás no les gustaría que pensara (me refiero a quienes imagino, que son "reales"). También siento más cosas, pero eso es otro tema, que quizás exponga.

Mi mente queda en blanco al finalizar mi auto conversación y de inmediato un pensamiento me nubla.

"Ella"

¿Acaso la encontraré algún día?

Quién sabe, puede que nunca encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Puede que llegue el día de mi muerte sin que haya probado sus labios

¿Es eso posible?

El amor no existe. El ser humano, en su afán de encontrar algo superior (como lo hizo en la creación y en la forma de vida) creó el amor, pero nadie puede definir con exactitud lo que es el amor. Digo que no existe porque no es nada más que un disfraz, un hermoso disfraz que cubre el real concepto, el origen del "amor". Ese concepto tiene muchos nombres: Los científicos lo llamarán "instinto de conservación de la especie", las personas ya experimentadas en el tema le dirán "lujuria", las personas muy religiosas le dirán "tentaciones del demonio", y así, varía el significante (y un poco el significado) en cada quién.

Pero yo soy un adolescente, y es normal que me pase todo esto. Mi cuerpo está pasando de ser de niño a adulto. Estoy madurando a cada paso que doy. Me encuentro en una guerra hormonal que durará desde hace algunos años hasta quién sabe cuando.

Lo que mejor puedo hacer ahora es seguir soñando, aprovechar estas confusiones de mi mente para crear mi mundo, un mundo en que solo estemos "ella" y yo, sin las observancias de la demás gente, sin entrometidos que interrumpan nuestros mejores momentos, sin cuerpos materiales que nos limiten, pues nada más necesito un rato de ocio para juntarme con tigo. Mi amor, si te puedo llamar así, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. De este y de cualquiera.


	2. Discutiendo con alguien violada

**Antes que nada, quisiera decirle a las personas que han sido maltratadas o víctimas de estos actos, yo no tengo su solución, no soy el dueño de la verdad, como para saber decir exactamente qué está bien y qué está mal, ni mucho menos, como se sienten, pero por los casos que he visto, u oído, les pido que lean, y recapaciten un poco. Muchos de ustedes tienen la posibilidad de salir adelante, solamente no la usan. Y otra cosa, ustedes son libres de decirme lo que piensen. Si se sienten insultados con esto, háganmelo saber**

-Tengo miedo

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero mi tío me toca

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Si digo algo, me escucharás? ¿Harás lo que yo te recomiende, sabiendo que es lo correcto?

-Depende

-¿Cómo depende?

-Si resulta bueno, lo haré

-¿Segura?

-Si

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-Si resulta ser cierto que te tocan, entonces no querrás que nadie se entere, llámese valor, vergüenza… cualquier cosa.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué se lo diga a todo el mundo?

-No, precisamente. Solo a quienes puedan detener a tu tío y que sean de confianza

-¿Cómo quienes?

-La policía

-¿Crees que es tan fácil?

-¿Por qué no lo sería?

-No todo en la vida es color de rosa ¿Sabías?

-Trata de contestarme, y entonces estaré de acuerdo con tigo ¿Por qué no es tan fácil?

-Pues, porque… necesito tiempo para pensarlo. No lo puedo describir en palabras, pero sé que está ahí.

-Déjame ayudarte, "No es tan fácil, porque el sujeto violado crea inconscientemente una barrera emocional entre él y el resto del mundo, consecuencia del miedo hacia el agresor" ¿Me equivoqué?

-No es gracioso. Es algo serio. No puedes andar por ahí diciendo cosas así de personas que son tocadas.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

-TONTO

-¿Me dices tonto a mí? ¿Por qué? Solo me río de algo que nadie me reprocha hacerlo ¿No será que esas personas sienten deseos de reprochármelo, pero se sienten tan inseguras que no la hacen? Qué ironía, tener miedo de la solución a su mayor problema ¿Quién es el tono aquí? ¿Tú o yo?

-Aún así no es correcto que te burles

-Me burlaré y me burlaré, pues eres cobarde. Los cobardes se merecen que se burlen de ellos. Lo único que puedes hacer para que deje de burlarme es 1: Me matas, o 2: sigues mi consejo

-Ya te dije que no es tan fácil

-Entonces yo lo haré por ti. Dame un minuto, y todos aquí sabrán que eres tocada

-NO! No lo hagas

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar?

-No quiero que todos lo sepan

-Claro, porque después todos dirán "mira, ahí va la chica que era tocada por su tío" mientras que no lo sepan, simplemente te ignorarán. Claro, lo que los demás piensen es esencial.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedes vivir si sabes que las demás personas piensan cosas malas de ti. Tienes que ser la mejor, por supuesto. Por eso quieres continuar con esto ¿O es que te gusta que te toquen?

-Por su puesto que no ¿Cómo dices eso?

-Pues si no piensas decírselo a nadie y no quieres que nadie se entere… solo queda una solución

-¡No hagas ninguna locura! Bastion

Bastion se paró en una banca de la plaza. El lugar estaba casi lleno, sorprendente que nadie estuviese sentado. El chico agarró aire y gritó a viva voz

-YO, BASTION, HE SIDO VILOADO MUCHAS VECES POR MI ABUELO Y MI TÍO ¿Qué OPINAN SOBRE ESTO?

Todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirándolo por un minuto, luego regresaron a sus respectivos deberes. Bastion se bajó de la banca con una sonrisa de lado.

-Creo que a nadie le importó mucho

-Pero es diferente si se lo digo a alguien de confianza

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente es diferente

-De acuerdo, dejaré que tu tío te toque por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que realmente te gusta

-No

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres cooperar? Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte, y tú me llevas la contra. Inventas mil excusas bobas para que no pueda liberarte de él. Aquí tu tío no es el problema… eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tú y solo tú eres la que impone barreras. Tú eres quien imposibilita el camino para aquellos que solo quieren ayudarte. Tú eres la culpable de tu mayor mal.

-Pero, mi tío…

-¿Lo ves? Otra excusa ¿Por qué simplemente no te quejas y aguantas todo?

-Quizás sea porque en el fondo… quieres librarte de ese maníaco.

-Déjame ayudarte, nada malo puede salir de esto.


	3. ¡Hombres!

**¡Hombres!**

¿Cómo se llamaba el cuento?

Realmente, no lo sé. Nunca lo entendí del todo.

Que se trataba de un mendigo que aspiraba a la gloria y la fortuna… que contaba la historia del príncipe, ahogándose entre monedas de oro y el gobierno de su pueblo…

Quizás esto quiere decir que todos, sin excepción del estatuto de vida, aspiran a algo mejor, a ser felices, de una u otra forma.

La búsqueda de la felicidad eterna, la podemos apreciar en todas partes. Es solo otro nombre para "la razón de vivir", si se le puede llamar así.

Yo iba en el metro… iba viendo a una chiquilla, no sé si mayor o menor que yo, pero más o menos por ahí. La contemplaba en mi afán de capturar sus hermosos y delicados rasgos faciales en mi mente, para luego llevarlos a través de mi brazo, pasando por el lápiz, hasta una hoja, que seguramente olvidaría, con el pasar del tiempo.

Me encantaba su cuerpo, su cara de aburrida, siendo apoyada por un semi puño. Su pelo largo, suelto, y del color de las castañas. Ojos negros, al parecer. Polera y falda verde oscuro.

Ella no se preocupaba de nadie, más que de sus pensamientos. Cuando parábamos en una estación, ni si quiera se limitaba a mirar a los ancianos que la veían con ojos largos, esperando una reacción amable, de parte suya, pero demasiado caritativos para quitarle ese puesto, aunque fuera con amables palabras.

Es una de las razones por las que siempre voy parado. Odiaría tener que estar en el lugar de mi damisela, aunque a ella parece no importarle.

Ella estaba sentada, mirando por la ventana, luces pasar. Cada tantas blancas, aparecía una azul, hasta que llegábamos a otra estación. Yo, mientras, estaba parado frente a ella, con el cuerpo ladeado hacia la ventana, y afirmándome de una de los tubos que ponen para esa función, pero siempre con un ojo sobre ella, vigilándola.

De pronto, noté que se subía mucha gente al tren. Un cambio de estación, seguramente. Después de un rato, se sienta un hombre, al lado de mi musa. El tipo no era enorme, pero rondaba los veinte años y, a pesar de su abrigada tenida, su cara reflejaba la musculatura que imponía. Vi claramente que ella lo miraba de reojo, y luego cambiaba inmediatamente la dirección de su vista, al cruzarse con la de él, perdiéndose nuevamente en las luces blancas que lastimaban su pupila. Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, y yo no pude evitar deprimirme.

No es que pensara en invitarla a salir, o intentar hacerme su amigo para luego atacarla por la espalda. Nada más quería capturar su hermosura en mi memoria, pero el instinto siempre está presente, y la competencia de qué macho se queda con la hembra… debo dejar de pensar en cosas tan machistas.

De todas formas, permanezco callado, y la sigo contemplando.

Parece que la muchacha dejó de ver al tipo, y ahora se encuentra nuevamente perdida entre sus pensamientos. Así me gusta… pensando… dulzura incalculable ¿Quién sería merecedor de tus finos labios?

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que veo?

¿Un brazo?... ¡Alguien se interpuso en mi campo visual! ¡No!... eso no importa ahora. Lo que más preocupado me tiene es que, justo antes de que esa chaqueta azul se interpusiera entre tu cara y mis ojos… no estabas pensativa.

Juro que, por un pequeño momento, antes de ser interrumpido, vi que tu cara era transformada en una mezcla de asco y miedo. Una cara que siempre me he imaginado, pero nunca pensé llegaría a ver en la realidad.

Me quedo parado, dudativo, respecto de lo que debo hacer. Mi ritmo cardíaco, así como el número de respiraciones, aumenta. Sé que no puedo dejarte así, no podría llamarme hombre si no lo hiciera, pero es que en la vida real, cuando las cosas están sucediendo, entonces es cuando uno puede darse cuenta de sus límites ¿Qué pasa si yo no puedo?...

Me imagino por lo que debes estar pasando… Tu grito de ayuda silencioso… tus lágrimas… Me imagino a mí mismo, como el cobarde que soy… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Quién soy realmente?

Entonces me miro, y me imagino pegándome una cachetada, de esas que duelen. Llevo mi mano hasta mi boca, y me muerdo, en forma de castigo. Nuevamente, me golpeo una bofetada imaginaria y me miro, a través del poco reflejo que muestra la ventana. Ya era momento de actuar.

Me dirijo con alguno que otro permiso hasta ti, haciendo como que voy a cambiar de puesto, o algo así. Al pasar a tu lado, puedo ver claramente, cómo tus piernas son frotadas con pasión, por esa mano gruesa y morena… ¿Qué acaso nadie lo nota? ¿Nadie quiere ser el héroe?

Me detengo detrás del asiento del tipo, que quedaba al lado del pasillo, pues mi musa estaba al lado de la ventana.

Antes de actuar, me detengo por un segundo. No puedo comenzar algo así, nada más. Podría poner en peligro a las demás personas, si es que golpeo al tipo repentinamente y luego él sacara un arma, o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente, después de un segundo de recapacitar, me paro al lado del hombre y comienzo a hablarle, como si nada.

-¡Disculpe, señor!- digo animadamente, tratando de ocultar el calor que produce la sangre al hervir de ira.

El tipo me queda mirando como quién ve a un perro que le orinó el auto, pero no deja de tocarla, y ella hace como si nada estuviera ocurriendo

-¿Qué pasa?- me responde, en un tono mucho más amable de lo que esperaba. Parece que me estaba enfrentando a un pervertido profesional.

Las palabras que digo a continuación, me son muy difíciles de expresar. Sé que puedo salir gravemente lastimado, incluso existe el riesgo de morir, pero no podría vivir con esa mancha en mi mente… ya tengo muchas más.

-¡Señor!- hablo de nuevo – ¡Lo invito a hacer un acto de caridad! ¿Le molestaría a usted, cederle ese asiento a un anciano?

Junto con esto, hago una especie de reverencia, entre vergüenza de estar llamando la atención de todos, miedo a lo que pudiera decir o hacer él, y un poquito de esperanza, de salvarla a ella.

-Lo haría…- contesta él- pero mi novia está mal de la rodilla, y debe permanecer sentada, y yo no puedo dejar que cualquiera se siente al lado de ella ¿Te imaginas que un pervertido la tocase?

Su comentario me deja furioso. Un as bajo la manga, que no me esperaba. Fue como una puñalada al corazón, y me quedé sin ideas ¿Qué podría hacer ahora que él tiraba la coartada perfecta?

Observo a la muchacha, con la misma cara de simpatía.

-Eso sería terrible, señor. Creo que todos aquí pensamos que su protección no es para nada exagerada… pero dígame algo, señor… -y todo esto lo digo con voz alta, para que todos escuchasen -¿Usted no saluda a su novia cuando se encuentran?

El tipo me queda viendo extrañado, y por poco tartamudea, pero pudo controlarse.

-¿A qué te refieres? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿Quién te crees para andar preguntando esas cosas?- me reprocha él, haciéndome señas para que me aleje

-De acuerdo, perdón, perdón- me defiendo, e insisto. Ya sé cómo puedo darle jaque- Pero por favor, señorita- y es entonces, recién, que ella gira la cabeza. Parecía un ángel a quien le fuesen a quitar las alas. - ¿Me podría decir el nombre de su acompañante?

-¿Cómo que mi nombre?- me recrimina el tipo – Pues es lo último que te diré, y luego te marchas, que la estás molestando. Me llamo…

-¡Aph!- lo detengo, a la vez que levantaba mi mano en señal de no seguir… lo que diré… determinará lo que me pase- disculpe, señor, pero no le creo que sea el novio de la dama aquí presente, y quisiera comprobarlo, si no le molesta

Siento que la sangre se me va a la cabeza, y que también comienzan a subir extrañas cosas, como miles de hormigas por debajo de mi piel, provocándome un gran dolor en dicha parte, pero a pesar del miedo, me mantengo firme.

El tipo se me queda viendo con una cara de no haber entendido, y estar analizando la situación para responderme de forma igualmente inteligente. Este es el momento para tomar ventaja.

-Si usted resulta ser, definitivamente el novio- le explico, y de paso, también a todas las personas que me miraban raro- entonces definitivamente, la señorita sabrá su nombre. Además, si fuera realmente el novio, no tendría que alarmarse, pues es solo una medida de precaución de un ciudadano, que quisiera evitarle problemas a su "queridísima" acompañante.

Entonces, la veo a ella, quién se muestra confundida. No sabe qué decir. Esa cara de inocencia me fascina, pero no puedo verla por mucho tiempo, pues el tipo se para, justo en frente mío.

-Escucha, niño- me dice, treinta centímetros más arriba- no sé quién eres, ni qué quieres con Clara, pero no dejaré que armes un escándalo solo para separarme de ella y hacerle quién sabe qué cosa

Yo me quedo pasmado. No sé qué hacer ante tanta violencia verbal. El tipo era imponente, y más su voz. Si es que tenía razón, yo me estaba metiendo en un lío tremendo.

De pronto, me empuja hacia un lado, para que me marchase

-Vete de aquí, hijito de papi- recalcó, ante lo cual, sentí un ladrillo en el estómago

Podían insultarme, patearme, humillarme… pero ¿Decir que mi padre me había malcriado?

Ya no me importó lo que pudiera pasarme. Se me olvidaron las consecuencias de cometer locuras. Mi juicio se fue con esas palabras, y con el aire que pasaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Apreté los dientes, fruncí el ceño como solo puedo hacerlo en ese estado de furia reprimida, y lo miré fijamente. Ahora no parecía tan imponente.

-¡Escúchame, maldito pervertido!- vociferé yo, ante lo cual, él sonrió de manera divertida, como cuando un niño se enoja con un adulto- ¡Nadie menciona a mi padre en MI presencia, a menos que yo se lo permita! ¡Retráctate ahora o…

Me quedo en silencio, no tengo palabras para seguir. La mente es una nube, que me impide ver. Entonces, es cuando él tenía la oportunidad

-¿O qué?…- se burla

Yo quedo sonrojado ante mi acto. Mi actitud elocuente se había esfumado con ese ataque de rabia, y ya no sabía qué hacer

-Ahora escúchame tú, niño- me dijo seriamente, y me apuntó con su dedo índice, avanzando lentamente, para que yo retrocediera, impotente ante su presencia- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme pasar un rato tan malo de nuevo. No quiero ver tu cara nunca más… ¿Me escuchaste?

Tenía que hacer algo. Ya a duras penas recordaba el objetivo inicial de mi osadía, ahora mi misión era recuperar el puesto de quién pone las condiciones del juego, pero estaba muy anonadado para hacer algo

-¿Me escuchaste?- repitió el hombre.

Yo no quería decir "Si", porque sería darle el puesto de macho dominante, pero tampoco podía decirle que "no", pues se tomaría como que simplemente era un tonto. En esa ocasión, tenía que lucirme.

Fruncí nuevamente el ceño, y apreté los dientes

-Cállate, imbécil…- dije con voz queda, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él me escuchara

-¿Cómo?- sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y colocando una de sus manos por detrás de su oreja, haciendo un ademán de quien no escuchó bien

-¡Que te calles, estúpido imbécil!- le grité yo, asegurándome de lastimar sus tímpanos- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

-¡Pues tú tampoco!

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué no te callas?!

-¡¿Por qué no te callas tú primero?!

-¡Hey! ¡Caballeros!- nos interrumpió una voz profunda, que provenía desde un lado.

Ambos miramos en dicha dirección, en donde se encontraban un señor de cabello gris, entre canas y pelo negro, y junto a él, una niña, unos cuantos años menor que yo –Por favor, si van a resolver sus diferencias así, les pido que lo hagan en un lugar en donde no molesten a la demás gente.

Lo miré, sorprendido… de haber hecho lo que hice… de darme cuenta hasta dónde puedo llegar, sin ser capaz de entender los sentimientos de los que me rodean…

Miré a la niña, parecía asustada… no me gusta esa expresión, la odio con todo mi ser. Odio que las mujeres me miren con miedo, porque eso significa, que en vez de protegerlas de las bestias, como debiera ser, yo soy esa bestia, que sin darme cuenta, las puse en peligro.

Me sentí terrible, y miré hacia la chica del vestido verde… ya no estaba ahí.

Después de eso, iba recapacitando. No me había hablado más con el tipo, y lo único que había dicho desde esa pelea, era un quedo "perdón", general, al bajar del tren

Entendí que, técnicamente, había cumplido mi misión: Salvarla del pervertido. Aunque eso significó quedar como el malo, para ella.

El cuerpo entero seguía temblándome, producto de la adrenalina…

Puse mi mano frente a mí, y la contemplé, temblorosa.

Una de las razones de por qué las mujeres no entienden a los hombres, es que estamos hechos para protegerlas, así como ellas están hechas para proteger a nuestros hijos. Nosotros somos la cáscara, dura, fuerte… y ellas son la dulce fruta que envolvemos en un cariñoso abraso…

Lástima que exista esta diferencia entre idealismos de sexos.

Aún así, me sentí feliz, porque ella ya no estaría sufriendo… aunque cuando nos cruzáramos en la calle, si volvía a pasar, se alejara disimuladamente, para no toparse con un "tipo violento".

En fin. Me quedo corto de palabras, y no creo que vuelva a verla. Y si pasa, no la reconoceré, pues mi memoria es escasa, y no puedo dibujarla, con esta mano temblorosa. Para mañana, cuando yo ya esté bien… ella habrá pasado a ser una mancha borrosa, en mi mente… una bella mancha borrosa.


	4. Corriendo

**Corriendo después del colegio**

Hoy, salí del colegio, y corrí.

No es que no me haya preparado

Recién había ido al baño.

Porque para correr, uno debe estar ligero

Ya comienza una nueva carrera.

No estoy apurado

Más no puedo retrasarme.

Evado a personas que se cruzan en mi camino.

Intento no golpearlas, con mi brutal andar.

Pasan los minutos, y mi cuerpo se está cansando.

Mis piernas duelen, y mi nariz se quema.

Mis brazos se agitan ferozmente,

Impulsándome y animándome a seguir.

De vez en cuando, veo a un rival,

Ya sea un biciclista, o un auto que empieza

Su bullicioso andar.

El sudor me enfría las orejas por detrás,

Y me empapa el torso.

Mis pies resuenan como tambores en el cemento,

Caliente. Mis pasos son cada vez más pesados.

Sigo y sigo corriendo, sin parar.

¿Estaré escapando de mi inseguridad?

¿O será acaso que tengo miedo?

No sabría responder esas preguntas.

Apenas puedo pensar, en este deplorable estado.

Mi cara se encuentra roja, y debo limpiar

A cada tanto, una traviesa gota de sudor

Que se resbala hasta mi ojo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo.

No sé cuánto más gastaré hasta llegar a mi casa.

Algunos dicen que correr es cosa de tontos.

Otros, que les da lata, y la mayoría, que es sano,

Pero dime ¿Cuántas personas corren así?

¿Cuántos son los que practican el arte de correr

Con mochila y zapatos?

Solo sé de un amigo y yo, y solo he visto

Mi encorvado reflejo en las puertas de las tiendas.

He soportado muchas cosas.

Me han gritado Ofensas, injurias que ni atiendo.

Extrañeses como un "¡Mijito rico!",

Desde la distancia.

He visto cómo me mira la gente,

Curiosa de mis actos

La mayoría celosos de mis capacidades físicas.

Nada de eso importa mucho

Solo llegar hasta mi casa

Quiero saber que puedo correr

Es una cosa de todas las semanas

Algunos le dan gracias a Dios por esta capacidad

Yo soy un maleducado, demasiado cómodo

En esta contaminada ciudad

Los perros me ladran, y yo los compadezco

No tienen mucha diversión, en sus vidas

Por eso dejo que me griten

Para que tengan algo qué hacer

Los semáforos son mis sirvientes

Ninguno de ellos me ha parado, hasta ahora

Siempre se muestran humildes, ante mí

Con ese monito verde, que me indica el camino

Y así, sigo corriendo. Sudoroso y mal oliente

Creo que ya no doy más, pero

Si digo eso, solo lo haré verdad

Así que sigo corriendo, cansado

Es viernes por la tarde, y tengo ganas de escribir

Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero justo ahora

No tengo energía para pensar en ninguna.

Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer

Y pulir mi cuerpo es una de ellas

¿Por qué estoy corriendo solo?

¿Se necesita una invitación para correr a mi lado?

La verdad, ya no importa.

Yo corro, y eso es todo

Yo corro porque me gusta, porque quiero,

Porque hice una promesa a un ser querido,

Pero no hay mayor razón para correr,

Que un simple "porque sí"


	5. Pensamientos de un Tipo en el Camino

**Pensamientos de un Tipo Acostado en el Camino**

Aquí me encuentro, otra vez.

Ya es otro día, y sigo aquí, tirado en el piso, con mis manos haciendo de almohada y mis ojos reflejando el hermoso cielo

¿Se han fijado que el espacio allá arriba es tan bello, tan intocable?... Me gusta así. La luna me hace feliz en la noche, junto con las estrellas. Ellas me cuentan mil historias, historias fantásticas que ni ustedes creerían. Por los días converso con el Sol. Ese gran rey de corona encandilante. Es un poco gruñón, no le gusta que lo miren a la cara, pero en el fondo sé que sufre, porque cree que es feo. Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué se compara tanto con la Luna? Mi señora Es hermosa, de eso no hay duda, pero él también es bello a su manera.

Bueno, de todas formas no he podido convencerlo de esto desde que se creó este suelo.

Además de los astros, también he visto a otras personas.

Es extraño, me refiero a ver a gente tan parecida a mí, siempre corriendo.

¿Ustedes no lo han notado? Siempre, todos, están corriendo. Soy el único que permanece aquí, tirado como imbécil

Pero el hecho de estar acostado ¿Me hará más tonto que los demás?

Muchas veces me ha pasado que alguien me mira, y reprueba mi actitud. "Es que estás en las nubes", me dicen.

Yo simplemente me quedo cayado, no le respondo, porque sé que seguirá corriendo, y tendría que pararme para responderle, y eso significaría seguirlo, y por consiguiente, empezar a correr… y una vez que empiezas a correr, ya no puedes parar.

Lo sé muy bien, porque antes yo también corría. Es más, corría mejor que todos los que iban alrededor mío: podía saltar obstáculos, levantar las rodillas, pegarme en los glúteos con los talones, siempre cansado, pero siendo el mejor.

De pronto pasó

Estaba corriendo hacia atrás, un poco para contemplar el lindo camino que dejaba a mis espaldas. No vi un hoyo en el cual me tropecé, y caí.

Y aquí estoy, tirado en el suelo desde ese entonces. No entiendo por qué no me paré de inmediato y seguí corriendo. Simplemente no quise, me dio lata, asco, miedo, no sé. No sabría decirles lo que sentí. Nada más me quedé aquí, contemplando el cielo.

Y estoy descansando. Eso es algo que me cuesta comprender. Mi nariz no arde por dentro, ni tengo que respirar agitadamente. Las piernas no me duelen, mis huesos no crujen. Nada me duele ni molesta

Y pasan y pasan, no sé cuantos he visto ya. Algunos caminan, incluso, pero nunca se detienen. Siempre están marchando, trotando, corriendo… nadie descansa

A pesar de lo que digan, yo ya no quiero continuar. No es que me haya rendido, sino que ya no veo el camino. Claro, estoy todo el tiempo mirando hacia arriba, me es imposible mirar el camino, ya.

Sin embargo es extraño. El camino es una línea que comienza en donde están tus pies y termina en el horizonte. Siempre se muestra café o gris. No es algo admirable ni menos gustoso, pero todos lo siguen, como ilusos.

De pronto me pongo a pensar más. Es cierto.

Pasan los años, los siglos y las generaciones. La gente que pasa por mi lado es parecida a la que pasó hace poco, pero ya no parecen gente, sino fantasmas. No los puedo ver bien, ya ni me interesan.

A penas puedo ver el cielo. Solo estoy mirando a un infinito sin vida. Ahí no hay nada, porque no estoy yo para percibir ese lugar. Es nada más que una imagen que me muestran, como en una televisión.

Sé que nada es real, que en realidad este camino es producto de imaginación, así como el sol, la luna y las estrellas, con quienes hablo todos los días.

Sé que no hay personas que pasan a mi lado, que en realidad yo no corría, que la verdad es que no hay verdad, y nada existe si yo no quiero

¿Esto me convierte en una especie de Dios?

"¿Qué importa?", me respondo. Por su puesto, que en un mundo en el que solo hay una persona, el significado de "dios" se queda corto.

Y si nada existe… entonces le sonreiré a la nada.


End file.
